DEVIL SIDE
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: On ne sait pas toujours ce qui se passe dans l'esprit des gens, et parfois, ça vaut peut-être mieux...


J'attends les deux à la maison. Ils ont besoin d'un petit remontage de bretelles... Ça se dit « remontage » ? Bof, on s'en fout. Ça ne change rien à mes projets. Fraises, chantilly, glace... Tout est parfait pour au moins un des deux, si ce n'est les deux. Maintenant j'espère qu'ils n'arriveront pas ensemble. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce détail, mais tant pis. Sakura sait plus ou moins que je dois voir son ancien leader mais si je peux les voir séparément, ça m'arrangerait.

Je veux m'assoir sur le canapé mais on sonne à la porte. Tiens, tiens...

Je suspends mon action pour aller ouvrir à Tetsu. Mon Tetsu. Je lui prie d'entrer d'un geste de la main. Il se dirige vers le salon et marque un temps mort en y voyant la table si garnie.

_C'est pour quelle occasion ?_ me demande-t-il.

Je lui réponds que j'ai envie qu'on s'amuse, sur un ton qui se veut aguicheur.

Je m'approche de Tetsu et fais en sorte de le pousser sur le fauteuil sur lequel il se retrouve allongé. Sa respiration s'accélère. C'est si excitant. Il prononce mon nom, ou plutôt le nom que tout le monde me connait.

_Hyde..._

C'est rare qu'il ne m'appelle pas « Doiha-chan ». Il était plus surpris par mon comportement que je ne l'aurais cru. D'un autre côté, on avait toujours eu des rapports amicaux, lui et moi, jamais de rapports sexuels, même si notre relation ambiguë le laissait facilement paraître. Et pourtant, combien de fois avais-je eu envie de lui ?

Je m'approche du bassiste pour me mettre à califourchon au-dessus de son corps tremblant. Ça aurait sans doute été plus confortable sur le lit mais si Tetsu était là, ce n'était pas seulement pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air, pour parler franchement. En fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Je lui ai passé un coup de fil pour lui dire que j'avais besoin de le voir et il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre la raison. Quelle confiance aveugle ! Comme Sakura, d'ailleurs. Mais lui, c'est pour plus tard, si tout fonctionne comme je l'ai prévu. Le stress de me dire qu'il peut arriver plus tôt que prévu me provoque une soudaine montée d'adrénaline.

Tetsu s'est mis un tee-shirt ample. Ça m'arrange parce que je peux passer plus facilement mes mains dessous et remonter tout doucement en prenant tout mon temps pour caresser ce corps qu'il a toujours déclaré comme étant « maigre ». Mais moi, ça me convient. Les mains plaquées sur ses mamelons, je me penche en avant, les paupières closes, pour l'embrasser. Lui, que je sens déjà crispé par ma position, hésite un instant mais finit par entre-ouvrir les lèvres que je lèche avidement. Ses mains viennent se placer sous mon débardeur pour se poser sur mes hanches tandis que sa langue se met à chercher la mienne. Voilà, on avance un peu !

Bien décidé à le chauffer, je presse ses tétons entre l'index et le pouce, donne des coups de langues dans son cou pour revenir à sa bouche... Tetsu se cambre légèrement en gémissant.

Sans arrêter l'échange fougueux de baisers, je déplace mon bras droit pour défaire bouton et braguette afin de passer ma main désormais valide dans son pantalon.

_Pourquoi pas dans mon caleçon, Doiha-chan ?_ me demande Tet-chan en m'écartant de seulement quelques millimètres.

_Patiente._

Mes doigts caressent au mieux le sexe du musicien à travers le coton. Je n'ai pas quitté Tetsu des yeux et j'ai un sourire satisfait en sentant que ça se raidit sous la ceinture. Le frottement du tissu de son caleçon a fait son effet. J'y mets pour de bon la main pour serrer le pénis durci de Tetsu qui retient un cri, les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal. Malgré l'excitation qui prenait de plus en plus de place de mon côté, je lui conseille de crier, voire de hurler, s'il en éprouve le besoin.

_Pourquoi Doiha-chan ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?_

Bon sang cette voix essoufflée.

Je passe mon pouce sur le gland, observant ses réactions. Tetsu laisse sortir un son proche du grognement, le corps prit à nouveau de tremblements, ses doigts toujours fermement accrochés à mes hanches. Il dit qu'il a envie d'entrer en moi.

_Depuis le temps..._, ajoute-t-il.

On se met d'accord sur le fait qu'on sera toujours mieux parterre, sur le tapis, plutôt qu'en espace restreint sur fauteuil.

Je me laisse littéralement tomber sur le dos. Tetsu enlève à la hâte mon jean et mon boxer. Je suis fébrile. Tet-chan se place entre mes cuisses écartées, son sexe, qu'il a préalablement humidifié de sa salive, dans une main, qu'il guide pour mieux me pénétrer. Son corps au-dessus du mien, ses avant-bras près de mes épaules, il donne un léger coup de reins. La pression est forte mais pas désagréable. On aurait dû faire ça bien plus tôt ! J'ai mis les bras en arrière pour mieux me perdre. Puis je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas me faire entendre, mais c'est peine perdue à cause de mes gémissements mêlés à ceux de celui qui avait été mon ami. Les mouvements se firent d'abord lentement puis plus forts à mesure. Ajoutés à ça les baisers de Tetsu au creux de mon cou... Je me laisse aller, sans oublier la vraie raison de pourquoi je lui avais demandé de venir.

Mais à ce moment-là, ça serait à moi seul de jouir.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour en profiter pleinement et quand Tetsu m'ordonne de me tourner, pour que je puisse me mettre à quatre pattes, je ne les ouvre toujours pas.

Tet-chan se dégage pour me permettre de bien me positionner et m'agrippe les reins avant de refaire jouer les siens, non sans une certaine violence. Je le sens entrer profondément en moi. Je le traite de sadomasochiste. En vérité, ce que l'on fait est plus proche du bondage. Cependant, ma remarque excite visiblement Tetsu qui me dit que je n'avais rien vu, après quoi il y va franchement, jusqu'à me faire mal. Une larme coule malgré moi tandis que je crie pour extérioriser enfin. C'est douloureux mais ça reste bon. J'en redemande pour ensuite promettre à Tetsu que j'aurai ma vengeance, ce qui le calme et le fait rire en même temps. Il s'écarte et s'amuse à me narguer.

_Vas-y, venge-toi._

Je lui dis de s'allonger.

Docile, il s'exécute.

Je me relève péniblement, essoufflé, pour me placer, à mon tour, entre ses jambes. J'ôte son pantalon, suivi de son caleçon. Je le préviens, avec un sourire en coin, que ça va être très froid avant de tendre le bras pour attraper le pot de glace sur la table. Tet-chan balise un peu, et murmure un faible « Doiha-chan... ». Les doigts passés dans la glace à la vanille, j'en badigeonne le pénis de Tetsu qui serre les poings et se crispe de nouveau sous l'effet. Je mets mes doigts entre mes lèvres pour récupérer la crème qui y était restée puis place mes mains sur ses cuisses chaudes et fermes d'un Tet-chan appréhensif mais toujours au taquet. J'approche ma tête de son entre-jambes pour lécher la glace dégoulinant sur les testicules. J'entends Tetsu me dire d'arrêter. Il peut toujours courir. S'il savait que je commence à peine.

J'avale la crème glacée jusqu'à sentir la peau sur ma langue et entre mes lèvres.

_Je vais... éjaculer..._ dit Tetsu dans un souffle.

_Alors retourne-toi._

Il prend la position que j'avais quand il m'a pris puis je me mets à genoux derrière lui, mon sexe dans la main pour mieux pénétrer Tet-chan qui se met de nouveau à gémir avant que son sperme se répande sur le tapis foncé.

_Et merde..._

Je marque un temps mort. On est en sueur, lui et moi. Il paraît que faire l'amour équivaut à un régime, on perd des calories... Non pas que Tet-chan et moi en avions besoin mais si tel avait été le cas, là, ça aurait été une vidange. Je n'avais pas remarqué dans quel état on est. On coule littéralement. Ça sent la sueur et le sperme. À mon tour d'avoir envie d'éjaculer. Je ne préviens pas Tetsu. Je me laisse aller dans un grognement presque bestial. Tet-chan pousse un juron. Quant à moi, lessivé, je suis presque affalé sur son dos trempé... et je suis toujours en lui. Presque malgré moi, les va-et-vient reprennent. Tetsu me supplie alternativement, le menton rentré vers son torse, de continuer puis d'arrêter. Je me redresse, droit comme un i, la tête en arrière, les ongles plantés dans la chair de mon « ami » qui n'en peut visiblement plus. On n'entend rien, seulement nos plaintes, jusqu'à ce qu'on éjacule ensemble.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, les bras écartés, en poussant un juron. J'entends un bruit sourd qui me fait deviner que Tetsu, lui, s'est affalé sur le ventre. Il faut que je me reprenne. Fatigué ou pas, comme on dit, il faut battre le fer quand il est chaud, pas vrai ?

Je me relève, donc, pour aller au coin cuisine, prenant une fraise au passage que j'engloutis presque. J'ai juste le temps de voir Tetsu rouler sur le dos, la respiration haletante.

Il a toujours les yeux fermés. Il ne me voit pas prendre le couteau du présentoir sur la table de travail.

Je vais le rejoindre, en prenant bien soin de cacher l'arme blanche dans mon dos. Si j'avais gardé mon pantalon j'aurais pu l'y caler mais bon, tant pis, je me débrouille autrement.

Tet-chan n'a pas changé de pose. Je m'installe à califourchon au niveau de ses cuisses jointes. Il me demande si j'en veux encore. Je lui réponds de me laisser faire et de ne surtout pas bouger. Tetsu pose ses mains au niveau de mes genoux, presque complètement détendu.

Moi, je suis de nouveau excité, mais pas sexuellement. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Je me penche vers le visage encore enfantin de Tet-chan et l'embrasse délicatement. Ma main gauche passe dans ses cheveux, comme je lui avais souvent fait durant toutes ces années, et la droite quitte mon dos, serrant fermement le manche noir. Je devine que la lame doit briller à la lumière du soleil déclinant qui passe par la fenêtre qui se trouve derrière moi. Tetsu murmure mon vrai prénom entre deux baisers.

Je ne craque pas devant cette voix plaisante et ce charmant visage. Je me redresse, attrape mon arme blanche à deux mains pour planter la lame dans son abdomen.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, Tetsu poussa un hurlement déchirant, plus proche d'un animal à l'agonie que d'un être humain. Le sang ne gicle pas. Il coule tranquillement de chaque côté de sa taille trop fine pour aller tâcher mon tapis déjà maculé de sperme. L'odeur âcre du sang me monte aux sinus. Tetsu se plaint, d'une voix qui est devenue trop faible pour que je puisse distinguer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Je retire la lame. Une giclée de sang toujours à température corporelle m'éclabousse le visage.

Tetsu, qui avait rouvert les yeux, m'implore du regard où des larmes ont fait leur apparition. Nullement touché, je replante la lame quelques millimètres plus haut, puis plus haut, plus haut, jusqu'à sa trachée.

Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, peut-être à une volonté de fer de protester contre le bourreau que je suis, mais un dernier son sortit de la gorge, désormais mutilée et bientôt hors-service, de Tet-chan. Ses grands yeux se révulsent, et son corps se raidit, avant de se relâcher complètement. La lame du couteau est toujours enfoncée dans la chair.

Et je ne la sors pas. J'amène l'ustensile vers moi, déchirant la peau non sans mal. C'est plus épais que ce que je pensais. Je n'y vais pas de main morte, si bien que je dois sûrement attraper en cours de route au moins un des deux intestins, l'estomac, une partie du foie, peut-être, sans parler du sternum qui, lui, me gêne vraiment. À cause de ça, je fais un peu de forcing.

J'ai les mains pleines de sang encore chaud, maintenant, jusqu'aux poignets. Celui qui est sur mon visage a coulé dans mon cou. Le sang de celui qui avait fait partie de ma vie pendant une vingtaine d'années. Qui avait été un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais pendant tout ce temps il y avait un manque.

Ce manque, c'était Sakura.

Ce n'était pas de la faute à Tetsu s'il avait quitté le groupe, mais c'était lui qui avait pris la décision. De ce fait, ça avait changé beaucoup de choses.

Mais contradictoirement, cette absence nous avait rapprochés, mon ami batteur et moi. Et j'avais la trouille de le perdre lui aussi.

J'observe toujours le corps du désormais défunt bassiste quand ça sonne de nouveau à la porte d'entrée. Je crie un « J'arrive ! » tandis que je remets juste mon pantalon afin de pouvoir y caler ce qui avait servi à tuer Tet-chan dans une poche, mon débardeur par-dessus.

Il est lui aussi tâché de sang mais qu'importe. Vu ce qui venait de se passer, comment ça aurait pu en être autrement ? Et de toute façon, je lui en avais parlé.

J'ouvre la porte sur Panda-chan qui ne cache pas son expression de surprise en voyant tout ce sang sur moi. Je me rends alors compte que j'ai aussi tâché la poignée. Super. Bon, le nettoyage, ça sera pour plus tard.

Passé l'effet choc de me voir ainsi, Sakura entre dans l'appartement et referme la porte derrière lui tandis que je me recule pour lui faire de la place. Tetsu est hors de vue. Non pas que j'ai fait un carnage mais quand même, le pauvre a limite les boyaux à l'air. Je l'ai quand même éventré ! Ce n'est pas rien !

Sakura me dit que tout va bien se passer, même s'il a du mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu en arriver à cette extrémité.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Je m'arrange pour le plaquer contre la porte close. Il me demande ce que je fabrique tandis que je déboutonne sa chemise pour passer mes mains sur ses seins que je prends plaisir à caresser. Panda-chan proteste, à contre-coeur si j'en juge par sa façon de respirer.

_Hyde... Arrête..._

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour mieux embrasser son torse. Sakura pousse le même juron de Tetsu avant lui. C'est stimulant. Tellement que je le serre plus fort et, dans une prise d'art martial improvisée, arrive à le plaquer au sol. Les préliminaires dureraient moins longtemps qu'avec Tet-chan. Sakura et moi avions eu notre relation ambiguë quand il faisait encore partie de L'Arc.

Je retire mon froc avec précaution. Le couteau glisse dans un des pans, ce qui fait que Panda-chan ne se rend compte de rien, si ce n'est que je ne porte pas de dessous.

Lui défait son jean que je lui ôte en même temps que son boxer. Il me fait signe d'approcher. Je lui dis que je vais aller droit au but avant de m'assoir sur son pénis déjà dur. Après un soupir roque, il attrape le mien pour me masturber. Je prends appui sur le bas de son ventre pour m'aider, faisait fi du sang avec lequel je macule cette peau si blanche.

Nous savoir à seulement quelques mètres du cadavre d'un mec qui avait été notre ami devrait nous dégoûter mais au contraire. On a la trouille de se faire choper, surtout moi, et cette situation nous excite au plus haut point.

Je commence légèrement à faiblir. Sakura le remarque sans mal et place ses mains sous mes fesses qu'il serre avec force. Mais qu'il continue ! Encore, et encore ! Je sais ce que je dois faire mais j'ai envie qu'on reste encore un peu comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à définir, pour parler vulgairement, qui est le dominant et le dominé. Sauf que passé un orgasme qui a vidé l'ex-batteur de ce qui ne sera, à partir du moment où Tetsu sera trouvé mort, bientôt plus un groupe, je me penche en arrière, son sexe encore en moi, pour attraper le couteau dans mon pantalon qui se trouve à ma portée.

Je reproduis le même geste que j'ai eu envers Tetsu, à savoir saisir le manche à deux mains.

D'un geste vif je plante la lame maculée dans le foie de Sakura qui hurle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il enfonce ses ongles dans ma chair, ce qui me propulse légèrement vers l'avant et fait que j'enfonce plus profondément la lame dans son ventre. Le sang se met à couler sur la peau, puis sur mon parquet. Pas moyen de le récupérer, ça, comme mon tapis.

Contrairement à Tet-chan, Sakura garde les yeux fermés. Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas, juste une dernière fois ? Je fais jouer la lame du couteau, la faisant pivoter sur elle-même pour la faire ensuite sortir et la replonger, cette fois, dans son estomac.

Panda-chan est solide. Son corps faiblit, il ne bouge ni bras ni jambes, mais il est encore en vie. Je l'appelle mais mon ami reste obstinément les paupières closes. Ça m'énerve qu'il ne me réponde pas. Je ne supporte pas ça. Je lui fais comprendre en lui plantant le couteau de cuisine, dont je ne me resservirai jamais, dans la gorge, au niveau du larynx. Ça lui donnera une bonne occasion de fermer sa gueule. D'ailleurs, ce coup lui est fatal.

Sakura est moins amoché que Tetsu mais quoi qu'il en soit le résultat est le même. Et ainsi, je ne le perdrai pas lui non plus. C'est définitif.

J'en avais voulu à Sakura de nous avoir fait le coup de prendre des merdes illégales et de nous avoir fait couler un temps mais j'avais toujours eu de l'affection pour lui.

En réfléchissant à ça, je me relève péniblement, me dégageant ainsi du pénis de Sakura.

J'ai la gorge sèche alors je décide d'aller boire un coup. Ca ne peut pas me faire de mal après toutes ces émotions que j'avais moi-même provoquées.

Assis sur la table de la cuisine, sale comme un boucher qui se serait fait plaisir en débitant de la viande à-même l'animal et sans tablier, je me rends compte que quelques choses me tarabustent maintenant.

Déjà, comment va réagir Ayana quand elle verra que j'ai tué de sang-froid son mari ? Mal, bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Le rejoindre, peut-être ? C'est possible, quoique stupide. Elle est jeune, et peut aussi bien refaire sa vie.

Mais la mienne de vie dans tout ça ? Elle est gâchée, maintenant. Celle de mon ex-femme, celle de mon fils, de mes parents... mais surtout la mienne. Je ne pourrai plus chanter, ni monter sur scène. VAMPS mourra aussi. Seulement là, je n'ai pas de solution. Je ferai avec.

À moins de m'occuper aussi de K.A.Z avant d'aller en tôle ? VAMPS, c'est mon bébé. Pas question que ça fonctionne sans moi, comme L'Arc ne fonctionne pas sans Tet-chan et n'a pas fonctionné un temps sans Sakura. Et puis après tout, il n'y a pas deux sans trois...

Enfin voilà, vous savez tout ce qui me turlupine depuis quelques temps. J'ai le cerveau en ébullition. Du coup, j'ai peur de craquer, et d'en arriver là.

Alors... ? C'est grave, docteur ?


End file.
